Not What I Intended
by Will Go Down With The Ship
Summary: Katniss Everdeen, never thought she would be desperate for more time in the arena. That was before she made what might be the messiest decision of her life, figuratively and literally. One rainy day in the cave she changes the future in ways she never imagined. For better or worse... Rated for a reason, cannon divergent. Smut coming your way.
1. Chapter 1

**So there is not nearly enough in cave smut for my liking. Plus, I really wanted to see if I could make a realistic-ish reasoning behind them sleeping together early in their relationship which would change literally everything. I guess what I'm saying is enjoy you filthy animal.**

Harsh crackling winds coupled with the heavy downpour angrily crashing against the earth make it nearly impossible for Katniss to sleep. For the most part, the elements have remained outside of the cave, rippling sheets of rain water falling violently down the den opening, but not yet passing the barricade they had thrown together. The array of rocks holds the small flood at bay. Her eyes remain fixed at the mouth, just in case the deluge works its way inside.

The steady dripping of stray raindrops that break through the canopy over their shelter keeps her invested and alert. She recognizes two things as the rain continues to crash around her and Peeta. This rain can't last forever, before the games, Katniss hated rain; it brought in its wake illness, a day or two of scarce game, and usually left her confined to her home. However, in the arena, rain means safety, she doesn't have to venture out of her shelter, someone else is the focus of the Capitol.

This knowledge brings her back to the reason for her worry, Peeta's leg needs more time to heal. While the Capitol medicine has drawn out the infection and for the most part cleared up the wound, there's still tender pink skin. Too new to be considered a scar, and too fresh to effectively do its job defending him from infection or future injury.

She knows she has to think of something, somehow she has to be the one to keep Peeta alive. There's this sort of overwhelming sense of protectiveness she has developed for him, the boy with the bread. Without him, she wouldn't be alive and now without her, he wouldn't be alive either. With Thresh now dead, there's no reason to keep up the storm on the Capitol's end, it'll likely clear up by morning; but she needs more time, they need more time.

She's at a loss staring blankly at the waterfall outside of their little grotto, their small safe haven. Wracking her mind for ideas, anything to convince the Capitol that there is enough entertainment right here. The audience must have fallen in love with their show, and if their love kept them invested thus far, then she'd just have to give them what they want.

For the rest of her watch she tosses the hesitation around in her mind, doubting herself, her plan. She keeps reminding herself that she has to protect Peeta, she has to keep him safe. Suddenly the rain seems to lessen, a wave of fear washes over her as she accepts what she has to do.

He murmurs softly in his sleep, forcing her eyes away from the opening she looks at his soft expression. Taking in his peaceful features she leaves feather light touches along his strong jaw. Her eyes lock onto his lips, she knows those, is familiar and well acquainted with the gentle, if somewhat chapped skin. When she's taken in the sight of him her eyes lock with his, startlingly blue and wide awake.

A smile breaks up his face, "Morning to you too." He takes her hand and kisses it, a shiver runs down her spine, to which she blames the cold. "Is it my turn to watch?"

"Uh… Not… Not yet." She sputters out awkwardly, her nervousness near bursting through. However, her determination wins out.

He chuckles at her awkwardness, "Is something the matter?" He sits up in the sleeping bag looking down at her as he does this. She's hyper aware of everything around them, suddenly noticing his muscular build, his hot breath reaches her despite the distance between them.

"Nothing's the matter… per say." She can feel her face burn with blush, her heart pounding in her chest like the loud overbearing thunder.

"What is it?" He asks softly, worry filling him up inside, his hand gently cupping her face.

"I'm just… I've been… I feel like I'm crazy." She says honestly.

"Crazy how?" He asks still slightly worried, but now more confused.

Her hand betrays her and moves to his jacket, fingers suddenly pulling her eyes away from his face. "I'm just…" She sighs, settling on her words, "I'm crazy for you. I've never felt like this before."

His smile returns in full force; a bubbling elation fills his gut as he kisses her forehead. A sweet gesture that reminds her why she's doing this. For the boy who is too sweet, too kind, and too good to deserve any of this. "I love you Katniss, I'm crazy for you too."

"You don't get it." She persists, "I feel like I'm crazy because… Because-"

"Just tell me, what is it?"

She looks back into his eyes, beautiful kind blue eyes. Her body shivers as her heart wells up with emotions she can't quite pin point. "I want something."

"You want something?" He asks.

"Stop me if you… If I go too far." She throws herself at him, kissing him in a rushed fever, trying to keep contact between him and herself. Maybe she'll keep her nerve if she never lets her lips leave his. At first, shock keeps him in a startled frozen state, until he realizes what she means. Or at least, thinks he knows what she means.

He gasps as he pulls her away, "Are you sure?"

"I love you." She says the words hoping that acts as a yes. She's desperate for him to let her do this before she can rethink the whole thing.

"But-"

"Peeta, listen to me, we may not have tomorrow, who knows if we'll be alive-"

"You will be."

"Not without you." She doesn't know how the words come out of her mouth, but she doesn't even stop to breathe, just in case she loses her courage. "You always say you can't live without me. But I can't live without you either."

"Don't say that."

"What I'm saying is, we have right now. We're here together, and right now, you're all that I want." Wrapping her hand around the back of his neck she tries again. She kisses him softer this time, gentle but powerful.

His hand catches her back, trying to pull her up onto his lap. "If you're sure." He says as a sigh against her lips.

A nervous chuckle bursts out of her before she captures his lips with hers. Anchoring herself in the moment she tunes out the thunder and pounding rainstorm. The loudest things around her; the sound of his jacket pooling behind him as she slides it off of his shoulders, his bated breath as she kisses his neck.

He slides her jacket off with ease, fingers tracing the skin he leaves behind before hands rest under her shirt. Warm big hands resting on the soft slope of her hips, thumbs tracing the bone bringing her body to life.

Her hands are trembling as she swiftly takes off his shirt, fumbling the whole time with the worn fabric. When he's bare chested she realizes what she's doing and her whole body pauses just staring at the muscles and taut skin. She's seen him like this before, of course then he was sick and dying. Now he's bare before her for a different reason. What the hell is she doing?

"You okay?" He asks. Feeling like a simple okay will not suffice as a proper answer in this situation, she allows a smile to glide across her lips.

"You're beautiful." She finally says.

"No, that's you." He tells her, pulling her hips back towards him. The motion is aggressive, but she knows deep down the motive is not. Resuming her previous task, she sucks the skin of his neck, trying to ignore the hardness she feels between her legs. Just as that thought cycles through she recognizes a vague wetness between her own legs.

Instantly embarrassed she returns to kissing his lips, sucking in his bottom lip and nibbling just slightly. She feels his hands rolling up her shirt, his calloused hands rubbing skin that has never been touched quite like this before. She can hardly remember the last time she received even a hug where her waist was captured by arms.

Once her shirt is off, she feels an instant insecurity, her breasts leave much to be desired, always small and under developed due to lack of food. For a moment she feels like she'll repulse him with her body, but he kisses her again with a strange type of vigor. He's never been this rough in his whole life, his hands have never been so hungry as they are now. She's more beautiful than he could have ever imagined, and he had spent a lot of time imagining her just like this. Well, maybe not just like this, but still.

With a significant amount of struggle he unclips her bra, as soon as the flesh is exposed they are in his hands, kneading and melding them like a delicate dough.

Katniss breaks away from his kisses for a moment to gasp at the sudden sensation. It's unlike anything she's ever experienced before, warmth and pressure suddenly overtake her whole body. Nervousness dissipates, while not totally, enough for her to push forward with the act. Her hands tugging at his pants, a sudden desperateness for him compels her to not waste time on a little foreplay.

Peeta is not so secretly relieved by the release of tension as his pants finally come off. He has been waiting to touch Katniss Everdeen ever since he was thirteen years old. And here she is literally begging for more of him, her lips kissing his jaw, her hands on his bare chest. All that remains between them is a thin barrier of clothing. However, he keeps groping her breasts each a handful, a perfect mound of flesh that he doesn't think he'll ever get enough of.

He wants to keep touching her, keep feeling her skin until he touches the right place and a moan escapes her pursed lips. She keeps kissing him, there is nothing more perfect, (he decides then and there) than Katniss kissing him. There'd be world peace if she could kiss everyone in the whole universe.

She feels embarrassed that he has yet to undress her, she wonders if she's done something wrong or if he doesn't actually want to have sex with her. As uncomfortable as she is, her composure remains, resolving to moving things forward on her own she pushes away from him and stares for what must be a whole minute at his fully erect penis. Both fear and a lust she's never known before war within her mind.

The urge to touch him becomes insane, as she leans down to kiss the tip. As far as blow jobs are concerned she knows nothing, she feels like she's going in blind. Her mouth opens and she takes his entire length into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down licking the muscle as she goes. After her fourth rhythmic pulse, she feels him throb inside of her mouth.

"Damn it!" He shouts, just short of screaming. Without a second thought he pulls her head up so he can look at her, the first thing he grabs is her braid, which startles her so much that her teeth clip his dick as her head comes up. "Ah!... Ow." He croaks out.

"I'm so sorry, Peeta are you okay?! Did I do something wrong?" She wants to cry out of sheer embarrassment.

"Yeah I'm okay-…" He breathes out heavily.

"What's wrong then?"

"If you keep doing that I'm gonna cum, and I… We haven't even-"

"Oh right!" She takes off her pants as quickly as she can though, the motion is jerky and awkward.

"Jeeze, Katniss, you're gonna kill me." He sighs when she settles back into kissing him, "You're so beautiful… So beautiful."

She kisses his lips to keep him from talking, she's afraid that his words will make her want to stop. She's relying on her body to keep her moving, keep her on this journey.

He rolls her on her back, a little too harshly as she hits her head on a nearby rock. "Ow!" She hisses sharply grabbing her head with one hand.

"Sorry." He apologizes weakly, his words are failing him, all he wants is to be inside of her. He wants her body so much he feels like he might be getting blue balls. His voice is shaking as he tries to enter her, but he can't get inside.

"It's farther back." She tells him, breathing heavily.

"Right." He says, body quivering he attempts to enter her again… After three failed attempts he's so flustered and embarrassed he's just about to give up.

"Let's try a different position." She suggests.

"Yeah okay, we can try." He says sheepishly. "You wanna stand up or…?"

"Sideways?" She asks already turning him to lay on his side.

"Okay, yeah let's just…" He tries to get himself inside of her and this time he does, sort of. He gets his dick between her legs just not into her vagina. "This is just…"

"Here." She pushes his hips down so he's on his back, "Sit up."

"I think I landed on a rock." He groans sitting himself up. Without a second to waste she gets on her knees and pushes him into her. Which she immediately recognizes as a terrible mistake. Gasping in pain before she bites her lower lip, she regrets everything at this point. They both want this to be over but neither of them will say it out loud.

Peeta puts his hands back on her hips and kisses her, trying to distract himself from how awkward this whole situation is. He's trying to focus on Katniss, this is Katniss, he is having sex with Katniss Everdeen. The girl he's been in love with for the majority of his life. He feels his penis chug and release a little bit.

"I think I came." He says hoping that they can stop now.

"No, you're still hard." She says with bated breath, as much as she wishes that they were done.

He comments after a period of silence. "… You're so wet."

"Stop talking." She says before kissing him harder than she has before. He uses his hands to massage the skin they come in contact with. Her tongue in his mouth, her fingers running through his hair, for a moment they can both forget how terribly awkward this whole situation is. They can try to imagine that this is a beautiful passionate moment between them. This is good, this is not horrifyingly humiliating.

Only the sound of rain and the sound of flesh slapping flesh remind them that yes, this is painfully awkward, and yes this is a terrible experience. Peeta feels like he's near ejaculation, but he's not sure he can get there.

"Katniss." He breathes out, "I need more… Can you moan or something?"

She sucks in a breath, continuing to rock her hips rhythmically. She lets out a slightly pained, slightly frustrated moan.

"Okay, never mind." He groans, he tries to think about breasts, before he realizes that he has breasts right in front of him. He absorbs himself in her breasts, touching and kissing them until he finally feels like the end is near.

When Peeta cums it's relieving for all three of them, Peeta, Katniss, and Peeta's dick. Katniss climbs off of him, sticky with sweat and semen. She thinks about how it's gooier than she thought it would be. Not that she's thought about semen much before this exact moment.

They lay next to each other, naked and already trying to block the experience out of their minds. The storm is still raging outside louder than ever, and Katniss can't help but feel grateful.

"So… Um… That wasn't the best was it?" He asks wildly uncomfortable.

"No… I'm glad you agree." She says licking her lips, the foul aftertaste of dick left on her lips makes her shudder. "I'm gonna… Get dressed now."

"Go-good idea. Me too."

They clean up and get dressed before realizing that they have gotten semen and blood pooled next to their bed site.

They look at each other bashfully. "You didn't tell me it hurt." He says.

"I… I don't know, I just kind of wanted it over with."

"This is not how sex is supposed to be." He states as they settle under their sleeping bag.

"I like to think so." She says, "Tell you what, if it's still raining tomorrow… We can try again."

"Do you think that's a good idea?" He asks cautiously.

"Yes… I think we did a lot of learning tonight." She says snuggling into his side.

"Like don't flip each other when we're surrounded by rock." He sighs.

"And don't use teeth on the jewels." She says, but something catches her eye as she does. Standing up quickly she rushes to the mouth of the cave where water is still gushing past. She reaches out and grabs the silver parachute, before hurrying back to Peeta who is halfway out of the sleeping bag himself.

"What is it?" He asks as she pulls out a string of pills, four to be exact. Four Capitol pills, in an instant they both realize what they are. "I didn't even think about potentially getting you pregnant!" He says frantically.

"Neither did I." She sighs, "Good thing Haymitch did." She quickly takes the first pill and feels no different when it's down. _I have three more left,_ she thinks to herself, _which must mean we've got just a little more time._

* * *

Haymitch and Finnick sit in absolute shock in District Twelve's mentoring room, watching in horror as the two teenagers defile each other. There is no other word for what that was, save disturbing and just plain wrong, it was downright uncomfortable for all parties involved. Including and especially those watching at home.

"I need to teach them a thing or two." Finnick says as the couple settles in for the night.

"Or eight hundred." Haymitch grumbles. "At least she's trying to act now."

"Oh there was no acting there, that was a pure honest look at virgin sex." Finnick shudders trying not to think about it.

"Well they're selling it now, at least it's four a.m. and practically no one actually saw that travesty."

"But in the morning, everyone will know."

"Exactly, everyone'll be wanting more of that. And they'll give it to them. Didn't you hear?"

"I hope they know what they're doing." Finnick sighs.

"They don't have a damned clue, but I can roll with that." Haymitch sighs. "Watch my kids for me, wake me when something happens."

"I have a brunch appointment." Finnick informs him, but looking over at the old drunk he's already passed out in the chair. Chuckling to himself, Finnick looks back at the screen, he can't remember the last time Haymitch not only worked to keep his tributes alive, but actually cared about them. It was a refreshing sight, but it also made him worry. What if they couldn't save these kids, after everything they've been through?


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys seem to be enjoying this as much as me XD sickos, but we can be sickos together. Here's some more super awkward smut.**

In the morning, the rain is still hammering down, Katniss's body is sore all over, but she manages to feel relieved. Not only is there a dull throbbing between her legs, but muscles she didn't even know she had are sore. However, the rain continues to fall from the sky and that is what gives her hope. She sits up to see Peeta already awake, doing what, she's not entirely sure.

"Hey." She says catching his attention.

"Hey." He smiles gently at her walking back to the sleeping bag. She pulls him down for a kiss once he's beside her, a long comfortable kiss that neither of them can complain about after the night they'd had.

"How'd you sleep?" She asks.

"A little too well." He sighs, "It's still raining pretty hard out there."

"Yeah." She chuckles. "You want to have breakfast first?"

"I was just about to wake you. Is there any way we can heat it up?"

"It's too wet to start a fire, but eating it cold won't be the end of the world." The two of them ration the fine dinner they received yesterday before their sexual encounter.

"Is this storm ever going to end?" Peeta asks her.

"I don't know, who's the target, now that Thresh is…" Katniss quickly shakes off her guilt, there's no place for the feeling in the arena. "Foxface, no doubt about it."

"You think Cato would hunt her right now?"

"Well, maybe come night fall."

"I don't know, not in this rain." They fall into an uncomfortable silence only to be filled when Peeta asks. "So are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm a little sore, but I'm okay."

"That's good." He smiles gently at her.

"How about you?"

"Oh, I'm good." He says with a blush. She returns his soft smile, hoping to provide a little bit of comfort.

"I'm glad."

"I hope we can pretend last night never happened." He chuckles.

Biting the inside of her cheek she tries to speak, though her voice falters. "I mean… I'd kind of like a do over."

Peeta's eyes go wide, before he laughs, and then realizes she means business. "You're serious."

"Call me crazy." She shrugs, a nervous smile and a hot red flush fills her face.

"You're actually serious." He repeats in disbelief.

"Let's not lie to each other… Last night left much to be desired."

"That's one way to put it." He snorts. Her face suddenly becomes crest fallen, he wishes he could take his words back. "I mean-"

"Do you not want to-"

"I just don't-"

"I mean we don't have-"

"I'm sorry!" He blurts out, "I should have known what I was doing, and treated you better, and all of that. I feel like I abused you."

"You did not." She says scooting closer to him.

"But I hurt you, and I'm so sorry. I messed up, really badly." She wraps her arms around him and kisses his cheek. "I never want to hurt you Katniss, you mean too much to me. You're too precious to hurt."

"I forgive you." She says softly. "Of course I forgive you, even though there's no reason for it. We made some mistakes… I think we went too far too fast, considering…"

"Considering?" He eggs her on.

"Well… You were my first." She says nervously, her whole body hot with humiliation. Peeta kisses her forehead sweetly, trying to quell her nerves. But she takes his silence as judgement. "Who was she?" She asks much more defensively than she wanted to.

"Who was who?" He asks calmly.

"Who did you… You know, before me!? I thought you said that I was the only girl you noticed!" She's pushed him away and stands up to face him. Both embarrassed and infuriated that she just gave him her virginity and here he is, having already had sex. What if she caught something from him? What if this other girl still wants him? Why does she feel so defensive?

"You are, what are you talking about?" He stands up to address her.

"How could you do this to me!?"

"Do what? I don't-"

"Why didn't you even tell me!? I mean I deserved to know!"

"Know what?!" He asks growing alarmed by her franticness.

"That you and her… I can't believe you! Who is she!?"

His eyes widen at the realization, "How did you…? Nobody was supposed to know about that!"

"I cannot believe you did this!"

He holds his hands out defensively just in case she chooses to shoot him now. "I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Did you see her naked!?" She demands, why she's so emotional she has no idea. But the idea of anyone else touching Peeta the way she did last night… Well first off, the thought of last night makes her wildly uncomfortable. Second, she is furious at whoever this girl is.

"Of course I did!"

"Then you had sex!"

Bewildered by her statement he counters with, "Katniss, that's not even a little bit true."

"So what!?" She feels a surge of embarrassment overcome her.

"I didn't even have a choice!"

"Oh likely story!"

"It's true!"

"Oh yeah!?"

"Our parents made us, so-"

"That is disgusting Peeta!" Katniss wrinkles her nose at the thought.

"How!?"

"Your parents _made_ you? That doesn't strike you as creepy?!" She is suddenly mortified that she slept with him. She cannot believe she even pretended to be in love with him.

"Why would it!?" He asks still worried and confused. "You mean to tell me you never-"

"Of course I never! I literally just told you!"

"Just told me what!?"

"That I'm a virgin! Did you even listen to me!?"

He suddenly understands what they've been arguing about this whole time, and he can't believe he let it go this far. He takes in a deep breath as he starts to explain. "I didn't have sex with her." He says calmly. "We used to bathe together when we were kids."

"Of course you-… Wait, what?" She asks incredulously.

"Yeah, until we were like eight. Of course we noticed that we were different. We just thought it was like the whole belly button thing. You know, innies and outies."

"You compared, genitals with an eight-year-old girl?"

"In my defense I was eight too." He says.

"So, you were a virgin too?"

"No." He shakes his head seriously before a smile cracks the plain of his stoic face, a loud laugh erupts out of him. "Of course I was a virgin did you not see what we did? I couldn't even find your… I cannot believe we're having this conversation. Katniss, you were my first time."

She tries to cool her body temperature down by taking a deep breath, she isn't entirely sure what came over her. All she knows is that she's glad he is just as new to this world as she is.

"Don't tease me like that." She says settling back in next to him, pouting as he loops an arm around her.

"You were jealous there, weren't you? Remind me to never piss you off again, I honestly thought you were going to kill me." He chuckles.

"I wasn't jealous, I thought you lied to me, those are two different things." She faces him head on, her signature scowl stuck to her face.

"But you were jealous, you thought that I had already slept with another girl and it drove you mad." He smiles at her, "Admit it."

"Fine, maybe I was jealous. But just a little bit." She says sucking her lips in.

"I'll take it." He chuckles kissing the tip of her nose, running his hands up and down her arms.

"How did we get on this topic?" She asks him once her heart has regained a steady pace.

"I uh… I'm not sure." He lies hoping to keep her like this, adorable and innocent. Safe and unharmed in his arms.

"I still think we need to make up for last night." She says stiffly looking at her hands. "I mean, neither one of us even wanted it towards the end. We should want it… Right?"

"I guess so."

"Do you love me?" She asks.

"Of course I love you." He says, "That's why I'm so scared, I don't want to hurt you."

"Then… Maybe we shouldn't go straight into it."

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"I mean, it's kind of intimidating to just go straight into it. I know very little about sex, but there has to be something else we can do."

Peeta tries not to over excite himself at the thought that he may actually enjoy sex with her. "I mean there is."

"Do you want to tell me what to do?" She asks, trying to add a light of curiosity to her eyes.

However, Peeta sees she's worried. "Are you sure?"

"I want to touch you, Peeta. I want to touch you and I want you to enjoy it. I'm just afraid to mess up."

"I'm sure you won't." He says tentatively. After last night, anything could happen, mostly mistakes.

"Okay." She smiles nervously. "Can I…?" She gestures to his shirt; he starts to take it off himself but she slides it off the rest of the way before kissing him harshly. There's nothing behind him, so he falls down onto his elbows.

"Hold on a second." He says anxiously. He backs up to the wall mostly protected from the rain.

"Are you alright?" She asks sitting on her knees in front of him.

"You want me to tell you what to do." He states it so both of them have the same agenda.

"Yes."

"Kiss my stomach." His voice quivers tremendously before he swallows the lump in his throat.

"Are you sure?" She chuckles at him. "You don't sound sure."

"I mean I'm really not."

"Don't say that, be confident." She encourages him.

"Okay, um…"

"No um, tell me what to do."

"Kiss me."

"Where?"

"I don't know!" He sighs, "I want you to decide, I mean I don't want to tell you to do anything."

"Peeta, relax, I'm asking you to tell me what you want." She grabs his face roughly kissing him with a harshness she doesn't understand. "Now tell me, where do you want me to start?"

He takes a deep breath and basically smashes her face into his abs, both of them cry out at the impact. "Sorry."

"Use your words." She says looking up at him.

"Kiss me, kiss right where I put you."

Nodding, she starts to kiss his stomach, she kisses his ribs, his abs, his naval. She lowers herself closer and closer to the waistline of his pants. As she's kissing his soft pale skin she begins to feel a nudging on her collarbone.

His hands are trying to take his pants off; she stops kissing him to help him get out of them. "Take off your shirt." He says, more forcefully than he meant it.

Without a moment of hesitation, she flings her shirt off and watches as his hands halt the moment her shirt is gone. Peeta feels himself get a little bit harder at the sight, he wonders if that should embarrass him or not. In his moment of awe, she's taken his pants off, but has left his undershorts on.

Without warning she kisses his thighs, she figures his lack of communication means he's nervous. She's going to push this further until they're both enjoying it. Now it's not even about the Capitol, she wants to like it, she's frustrated that neither of them enjoyed it. The rest of the world makes such a huge deal about sex it can't possibly be as awful as last night was.

Peeta shudders, wondering how she knew her kisses would feel so good. Right where she is, she's perfect. He revels in the feeling of her kissing his thighs, both inner and outer. He lets a sigh escape his lips, his head reeling back with pleasure. He doesn't even notice when she looks up at him to ask him a question.

"Peeta?" Her voice is low, and when he looks at her, he wonders how he managed to have this beautiful woman all to himself. What good did he do to deserve this exact moment?

"Huh?"

"Can I take off your shorts now?" She asks, her eyes big and hungry, his tented shorts right beneath her chin.

"Yes please." He chuckles, helping her slide the fabric off of his legs. With the shorts discarded she finally gets to see his fully erect penis, last night's view wasn't too great. Right now, she sees it fully and she wonders how he compares to other guys for only half a second. Why that thought surfaced, she doesn't have a clue and so she shoves it out of her mind. She's about to take his whole length in her mouth like she did last night but he stops her.

"Go slow." He says, his voice hitched, hands grabbing her braid and pulling out the hair tie. At least he won't be pulling her off of him again.

She realizes he wants to be teased, and so she goes slowly, still on all fours she ignores his throbbing cock and instead kisses his balls. Wet long kisses that send shivers through out his whole body. He lets out a strained moan, like he's holding something back, she doesn't want him to hold anything back. What she doesn't know is it is taking every ounce of his self-control to not cum immediately.

She licks his penis, from balls to tip and then back around the other side, her bottom lip dragging behind as she does this. Saliva glistening on him like the sweat on his chest, he wants her so badly, he wants to feel her mouth on his penis. He's sure that this is why his brothers frequent the Slag Heap, why people go crazy over sex. But they've never had the pleasure of Katniss Everdeen's mouth on their penis, that honor is for him and only him.

"Katniss." He groans, "Katniss, please." She keeps teasing him at first, wrapping her tongue around his dick and moaning into the tender skin. When she gets back up to the head she doesn't hesitate to open her mouth and take him in her. She sucks lightly, bobbing her head only halfway down his length at first. But his hands involuntarily try to push her down further. She'd have laughed if she could, but when she tries she almost chokes and has to brush it off quickly. She takes all of him at once, and this is what pushes him into pure ecstasy.

"Damnit, Katniss." He gasps through gritted teeth. He's never felt so good, any thought of last night completely gone from his mind, because this is what sex is supposed to feel like. It's supposed to be good-… no, this is better than good. This is perfection.

She sucks harder as she rhythmically bobs her head up and down. Peeta knows he's going to cum any second, "Katniss… I'm… I'm almost…" He lets out a long groan, she of course knows what he meant. He's going to cum, and she's already decided to swallow every last drop. Unfortunately for both of them, there is a lot more cum than either of them expected.

Last night there wasn't much at all, probably due to the lack of actual enjoyment. But right now, cum spurts out of him so suddenly it leaks out of her mouth, surprise registers on her face as he lets out a long low moan. He's more satisfied now than any Capitol meal could ever make him. Katniss tries to swallow as much as she can, which is a good amount all things considered. When she sits back on her heels she tries to wipe up the remnants with the back of her wrist. There's just a little too much to get it all in one go.

"So?" She asks with a sly smile.

"So much better. So. So. So. So. SO much better." He smiles at her, sweaty and exhausted. He sees a bit of cum on the corner of her mouth as she wipes most of it off. She's still shirtless, her hair partly stuck in the braid he'd pulled out, and cum on her mouth. He's never been so attracted to her.

"Thank goodness." She snorts, he sits up and grabs her chin in his hand.

"Are you ready?"

"Huh?"

"My dear, Katniss, it'd only be courteous of me to return the favor." His eyes are filled with lust, and part of her (the very wet part of her) leaps at the thought of his lips on her. She lets him gently guide her to ground, his hands fumble significantly less with her bra this time.

Before she can register what's happening her pants are gone, all that's left is her undergarment.

"Peeta." She breathes out, his large hands resting on the bare skin of her stomach. She feels instantly warmer, her whole body on fire just by his touch. She wonders if this is what wanting, no, yearning feels like. His lips grazing her stomach briefly before he hikes her legs up onto his shoulders. "Oh." She manages to breathe out before her body convulses under his touch.

He kisses each thigh, sucking on the skin as he goes, stimulating senses and nerves she wasn't aware she'd ever had. His lips kissing as cleanly as possible, his eyes focus in on her panties, he notices the wet spots seeping through the cotton fabric and he knows it's time.

He slides her undergarments off revealing her most private area to him in full. He can't say he knows much about female anatomy, but he does know about the clitoris. His brothers told him magical things happen when proper attention is paid to the mound of skin. He kisses it first, hearing her nearly yelp at the new sensation.

Then he licks her, all the way around before sucking as she had for him. She makes the most arousing moans he's ever heard, her whole body twitching before him. She has never actually thought that sex could be any good, especially not after last night. But if it's done right, she decides, it's perfection.

"Don't stop." She begs him, her body trembling under his hot kisses, sweat beading down her body because she suddenly has no control over anything. He has no intention of stopping, not when he has her so on edge, so indisposed to him.

He licks all around her clit, taking time to kiss her labia, and then her actual vagina… So that's where it is.

"Oh… Peeta." She whimpers, her fingers digging into his hair, trying to root her in the moment.

He kisses her clit again sucking the skin just like before getting her to groan loudly. Shivers running through her body, but it's not good enough for him. He's not too sure she's orgasmed to her full potential, so he continues. He sucks at the tender flesh, kissing and licking every inch of her womanhood. Then out of nowhere a substantial amount of liquid seeps out of her. Almost like a river of pleasure flowing out as she is seized by a second wave of intense pleasure. At first he flinches at the sight of it, but then he recalls the fantasies his brothers had about this sort of thing.

However, when the moment has passed she's terrified. "Did I pee?" She asks wearily.

"I don't think so." He smiles at her putting her legs down before crawling up to look into her eyes. "It sure didn't taste like it."

"It got in your mouth?" She asks looking horrified.

"Don't be scared." He says softly, pushing stray hair out of her eyes. "I don't think I've ever seen anyone more beautiful."

She laughs heavily. "What? Dirty, sweaty, fresh off an orgasm?"

"And a little bit of cum on your mouth." He holds her hand down, "Don't move. I want to remember this."

"Why?" She manages to ask.

"I want to draw you, when we get home. I never want to forget how beautiful you look right here, right now." He leans down to kiss her, licking up the little bit of cum left over. The foul taste makes him shiver, how had she swallowed this?

"I think I really love you." She says the words without a single thought at their implications. "I mean… I guess I didn't realize how real it was until now." A scarlet blush creeps onto her skin.

"Me either, I love you Katniss. I don't think I've ever known how much I loved you until now."

A loud bang of thunder reminds the couple of their surroundings, the rain is less harsh but the thunder is deafening. They stand up and dress themselves before curling under the sleeping bag. Their warm sticky bodies pressed together tightly to fight off the cold weather.

"So… Massive improvement?" She asks.

"Definitely." He kisses her again.

"One thing though…" She says, "You don't taste good." In fact, his penis tasted like sweat and man stench, it was probably one of the most disgusting things she'd ever tasted.

"Oh sorry, do you want me to go take a shower?" He chuckles, "I'll use that nice rose soap and everything."

"Sounds perfect." She chuckles.

"For the record, you didn't taste like sunshine either." He chuckles, rubbing her shoulder. She tasted less than desirable, like sweat and grim, but he hadn't expected her to taste very good considering they were in the middle of the woods.

"I'd hope not, but I'll just go freshen up if it'll make you feel better." She laughs. The two of them spend a calm night together, huddled away from the storm.

* * *

"HAYMITCH!" The shrill piercing voice of none other than Effie Trinket rings through the hall. Finnick shoves the old mentor awake, without even the slightest hesitation.

"Huh- wh-… Oh no." He rubs his eyes, "Time?"

"Ten fifteen. I have thirty minutes to prep for-"

"Haymitch Abernathy! A word if you will." She storms into the room and scowls at him.

"What is it princess?" He asks tiredly.

"I heard a funny little rumor that our dear tributes had unprotected sex last night." She folds her arms over her chest staring cruelly down at the old mentor.

"Huh, where did you hear that?" Haymitch asks.

"Hey, Haymitch, I heard your tributes boned! How many sponsors signed up after that?" Johanna waltzes into the room. "I bet tons, I mean have you met Finnick? Oh hey Finnick, what's up?" She slouches into a seat next to Finnick, the hologram in her hand keeping an up to date rating of the games. She starts to show Finnick the spike in views last night.

Effie taps her foot irately at the man who responds with a sigh. "I didn't tell them to do anything if that's what you're thinking. What they do in that arena is on them."

"But it's so improper they would have never done anything of the sort on their own accord!"

"Look I sent them some birth control if that's what you're worried about."

"I'm worried about their image, unlike you apparently!"

"Hey, we've never had so many sponsors for District Twelve. These kids are doing just fine by me."

"Oh time for round two!" Johanna cackles pointing at the screen. All four of them look to see Peeta shirtless trying to take off his pants, and Katniss who is also shirtless kissing the skin exposed to her.

"Oh my!" Effie gasps so loudly she sounds faint before shielding her eyes. Johanna laughs wickedly as Finnick and Haymitch watch intently.

"Wow this isn't totally awful." Finnick comments before muttering, "Is his dick bigger than mine or is it the television?"

"Haymitch! Have them stop this instant!" Effie demands.

"I can't, I literally have no power here. I could send them a note telling them to knock it off, but do you really think they'd listen?" Haymitch would like to laugh at the whole situation, but at the same time he had to make sure that the girl didn't screw this up.

"You know, you put a bunch of hormonal teenagers into an arena… I'm more surprised that this hasn't happened before." Johanna says, "I mean seventy-four years and I don't think anyone has banged in the arena before… And enjoyed it from the sounds of it. Am I right?" She nudges Finnick who nods in agreement.

"They're sixteen and in love… Mostly hormonal, but also in love. There's no way anyone can deny that much now." Haymitch comments.

"Hey, so look at this, record breaking views at ten o'clock on a Thursday. Every Capitol house wife is jacking off to these two jerking it." Johanna pulls up the hologram with a ratings screen. "Jeeze, this must be better fantasy fuel for the Capitol than any nasty romance novel out there."

"Haymitch!" Effie squeaks.

"Hot damn she can squirt too?" Finnick chuckles. "This is so going to be sold as porn for the next fifty years."

"Both of you out!" Effie stamps her foot, though the two victors don't move, as she continues. "Haymitch please tell me you have a plan."

"Oh believe me princess, I have a plan." He says with a smirk.

"And that is?" She eggs him on.

"You'll see." He says, since he figures 'extort their sex life for sponsors' would not go over well with her.


	3. Chapter 3

**When premed is destroying you so you write fictional characters having sex instead... I have no regrets.**

The whole morning after, Katniss and Peeta spend organizing their supplies, talking through strategies for when the rain ended. A light drizzle replaces the true storm from yesterday, hardly any water breaks through the barriers overhead. But the calm morning is not reflective of Katniss's thoughts, she is terrified.

Not only does this mean that the end of the games is approaching, but she's had sex with Peeta Mellark, twice. TWICE! Until the games she had never even once thought about boys in that light, she had even assumed she was incapable of love. Yet, here she is in a cave in the middle of The Hunger Games, vying for more time, by having sex.

She told him she loved him, but did she even mean it? When she's like that with him, it's like she has no control over herself. Her body is suddenly just that, a body, thoughts and reason taking a back seat to touch. She becomes all heightened senses and fluttering feelings, heart lodged in her throat stopping her from saying anything.

Every now and then as they prepare she glances at his shoulders, the muscles in his back flexing and releasing. Katniss doesn't stare at men; she does not develop weak knees or crushes. So what is this feeling? She runs across the pills Haymitch sent her that first night that started all of this confusion. Only one pill is missing in the perforated line. Biting her tongue, she glances at Peeta. She wonders for a moment if she should do this.

She's already confused herself beyond words, why complicate things even further? Surely having sex again would just confuse her all over again. And besides, haven't they already given the Capitol what they wanted? Then why does she feel so girlish all of a sudden? So out of control and so desperate? Why is she desperate for him?

"Katniss?" Peeta's hand is right before her face as she comes back to herself.

"Huh?" She looks into his eyes and gets that feeling again. She blames herself, she can't be falling for him, he's just playing along in this game she's orchestrated. He probably doesn't even feel anything for her, he's just good at playing along. Why does that thought make her feel heavy?

"Did you hear me?"

"No sorry. What did you say?" She pulls herself together for a moment.

"Are you okay? You've been out of it all day." His voice is low and genuinely concerned. She can't tell him about her fears, because then she'd let on that for the most part she's been lying her way through this act. But she also can't tell him she has a childish crush on him because they have had sex twice now. Who has a crush on someone they've slept with?

"I'm just distracted, that's all." She decides to say after some deliberation.

"What's the matter?"

"I uh…" She hates blushing, she hates the hotness that crawls up her neck, and she's felt it so often these past two days. "Nothing."

"Hey." His hand reaches up to touch her warm cheek. "You can tell me anything, you know."

"I know." She says too quickly for comfort.

"Katniss." He sighs at her, like a parent warning a child.

"Yes?"

"Please don't lie to me." He pushes flyaway hair out of her face. "Any problem that you're having… I'm here for you. Okay?"

"Okay…" He looks at her expectantly, "So I'm really concerned… No I'm confused I guess."

"About?"

"I thought… This is embarrassing." She covers her cheeks with her hands.

"It can't be that bad." He chuckles.

"I just keep thinking… And I thought that doing what we've done was supposed to satisfy me."

He suddenly looks upset, "Did I not-"

"It's not you, it's me. Because I can't help but want more."

"More?" He asks, "Of me?"

"Yeah… But at the same time, I can't possible imagine that you want more of me."

"Don't say that." He says quickly before she can continue.

"Peeta?"

"I do want you, I've always wanted you."

"So…?"

"So." He laughs nervously. "We have some time before this rain lets up."

"You really want to?" She asks with a broad grin.

"I really want you." He says kissing her gently.

"Come on then." She leads him to one wall, what she doesn't expect is to get pushed into the wall she's taken him to. He smashes his lips to hers in a desperate moment he's groping for more of her. Her breasts, her curves, he needs more of her. He wants more of her; this is what he imagined sex would be like, passionate, desperate, greedy almost. Like he needs her now, and every time after.

She shakes her jacket off, tossing it to the side before her hands grab onto his face, like she needs him in her hands to be real. Feverish kisses cover lips, necks, and jaws, Katniss nips gently at the tender skin of his earlobe before sucking on his jaw. Peeta sucks on her neck, trying to keep her invested, hoping to satisfy her better this time.

Her hands wander down to his pants, she tugs on the belt loops to pull him closer, to lessen the space between them. He jerks closer to her, his fingers bunching up the fabric of her shirt to yank it off of her body. The movement is effortless and almost graceful as his hands come back to her body. He rakes his fingers up and down the familiar flesh of her stomach.

She wants to see him, see the muscular body under his clothing. She takes off his jacket, trying to keep herself composed, as all she wants to do is rip his clothing. She can't explain the hunger in her belly, she doesn't want food, she wants him, this, sex. She wants his heat and his skin, she wants more than she has ever wanted before.

Her hands shake with anticipation, her body recalling what she's about to experience. She shivers as his shirt joins the small mound of clothes beside them. Their lips reconnect lighting a fire inside of her, his skin is rough but perfect against her own.

He wants to give her everything she deserves; he wants her to know how much he adores her. He un buttons her pants, squats down to her hips, and rolls the fabric down her legs.

"Peeta-"

"Let me." He says, taking her hips in his hands he kisses all around her undergarments, light and fluttery at first. Then without warning his kisses become warm and deep, but not panicked like they had been previously. Almost practiced in a way, like his lips know a dance and her body is the stage.

"Oh Peeta." She moans, tying her fingers in his curls. Almost massaging his head with her hands as she tries to refrain from the shuddering. She doesn't feel like now is the time to collapse and shake, not in this position.

Peeta kisses her thighs, similar to the previous day gently but warm. He feels her writhing beneath his lips, trembling with each kiss and he takes this as his que to slide her undergarments down her legs. He kisses her opening, her clitoris, the lips of her vagina, until her whole body feels like it is caught in an earthquake.

"Peeta, Peeta… Peeta." He keeps kissing her, watching her slowly give herself over to him, but she wants more. She tugs his hair to look at her, nearly pulls him back up to her lips. Once she's kisses his lips harshly she says, "I need you in me. Now." It comes out husky, a low growl that is much more greedy than she had meant it to be. But she wants him, needs him, the need will eat her alive if he doesn't obey her.

She tries to get him out of his pants, but he's the one who kicks them off. Both of his hands on the wall behind her as he keeps kissing her. She takes off her bra, as a sort of afterthought; her body is in full control of everything she's doing. Only this time her mind is in agreement with her actions.

Their hips crash together as he tries to get inside of her. She gasps none the less, the contact between them taking her into a world of pleasure. She sucks on his lower lip, her heart pounding loudly in her ear, her hands griping the skin on his back. She hopes she doesn't hurt him, but she also needs to grip him, she needs to.

The feeling of her hands so roughly groping his skin makes him want to grip her too. First things first, he has to get inside of her, he decides, then he can touch every inch of her body. He grabs her rear and yanks her close, she nearly drops down at this, but he holds her in his strong grasp. He hoists both of her legs to wrap around his torso, she doesn't hesitate to do this. He backs them into the wall and slides effortlessly inside of her.

He instantly feels proud of himself for having gotten inside of her in one go. He moans loudly, being inside of her this time is so much better, so much more pleasurable.

"Oh…" Katniss sighs into his lips at the contact. She starts to move her own body in small up and down motions, causing her to gasp and moan against the skin she kisses. While he rocks and rolls his hips against hers, the two of them in perfect sync.

Hot skin against hot skin, sweat and saliva mixing together as their bodies move like one unit.

"Katniss." He breathes out, "Ugh you're so wet."

"Mmm." She moans into his neck before kissing him again. She feels herself on the edge of orgasm, ready to give in as he moves his head down to kiss her breast. How he manages to kiss her there is beyond her, but it also pushes her straight into orgasm.

She gasps powerfully before the sound becomes a low moan. "Peeta… Mmm… Peeta."

The sound of her moaning his name makes him feel complete, though he knows he has to cum and soon, he revels in the way she says his name. With one arm still supporting her, her gropes her breast hungrily, wanting to knead the perfect flesh.

She keeps kissing him, keeps bucking her hips as he is, waiting for a release that she's sure will come. Without warning she gets close to his ear and groans in a low almost growl, the single most arousing sound he's ever heard. He cums instantly, three drawn out pulsations before he becomes soft inside of her. She unwraps her legs from his waist, gently placing her feet on the ground as his forehead touches hers.

"I love you." He says through his heavy bated breath.

She kisses him, lips swollen and chapped. "I love you too." The words are honest, without a cloud of doubt casting a shadow in her mind. Even if this is all for show, right now, in this moment she does love him, she knows what love is and it is this. Maybe she doesn't actually love him, like the kind of love that would leave her a wasteland of a person. But she does love him, in some way or another. She doesn't have it all figured out yet.

Their breath is hot and deep for the time they stand there; foreheads together, his hands on the wall behind her head, her hands on his chest fingers drawing small pictures as they go. Naked, sweating, cum drippling down her legs, she remembers how he told her she was beautiful. But right now, all she can think is how beautiful he is.

"You're gorgeous." She says.

"Yeah?" He smiles, a light laugh escaping his swollen lips.

"Absolutely." She returns the small laugh, "And they say Finnick Odair was crafted by a god… Have they seen you?" The words are out of her mouth before she can even think them through.

"Have they seen you?" He retaliates, his hands falling to either side of her face.

"Well, considering I'm a woman I do have that over him. But I'm sure he could make arrangements." The two of them laugh together before recognizing that they've been standing naked for a bit too long. Their skin has gone cold, sweat on their bodies gone, like the spell is broken. Like midnight has come and neither of them are prepared for it. Katniss realizes the rain has stopped, but it's far too dark for the Gamemakers to expect anything… Right?

"We should get dressed." Peeta says softly kissing her nose before walking away from her. Breath still heavy, Katniss cleans herself up, takes a pill, and gets dressed, following Peeta into the sleeping bag. She kisses his cheek, which turns into a kiss on the nose, and finally the lips.

"So, how do you feel?" He asks an easy smile on his lips.

"Happy." She says.

"And did we satisfy you?" He teases.

"For now." She counters, glancing up at his slightly confused face. "I don't think I'll ever get enough of you, now that I know what it can be like. But for now, I couldn't ask for anything more, from you." That's the first time she thinks of home as more than an afterthought. What she could ask for is this, but in the forest of District Twelve, maybe when they win, she can take him out… Wait.

"Oh no." She shoots up in the sleeping bag, hands immediately on each side of her head. "Oh no."

"What's wrong? What is it?" Peeta asks, his arm immediately around her waist.

She looks at him with wild uneasy eyes. "More than just the Capitol saw us."

Peeta's shock is immediate, his eyes large and shocked. "The Capitol just watched…"

"No, Peeta, not just the Capitol. District Twelve."

"Our parents!" He gasps.

"My mother just watched us… My baby sister!"

"Oh my-… My brothers, my brothers just watched that." He nearly chokes on the words.

"All of our friends." Gale, Madge, and a long list of people Katniss knew in school floods her mind. Every single classmate she had gone out of her way to avoid, had now seen parts of her she never wanted to expose.

"Effie…"

Then the two of them come to the same conclusion at the same time. "Haymitch." They say at the same time. The impact of the situation hits the two hard, like their little bubble was shattered into a million pieces. How could they have forgotten? The Capitol citizens seeing them indisposed is one thing, but their friends and family, a whole other matter. Peeta hugs Katniss to his chest, as if to shield her from the cameras.

"What are we going to do?" She asks.

"I don't know…"

"There are only two people in all of Panem who don't know about us having sex. And we have to kill them."

He smirks, "Well our families will finish us off if they don't… Let's cross that bridge when we get there. Okay? For now, we're still in our own little world."

But for how long, Katniss didn't have a clue.

* * *

Finnick has finally finished his last client for the day, tired and in need of a distraction he plops down on the couch in District Twelve's mentoring room.

He looks at the screen, "How are the lovebirds?"

"Still alive, how's your ego?"

"As large as ever. Though one of my clients would not shut up about Katniss and Peeta, even asked me to roleplay it."

"I am so sorry if you had to do anything that these two suffered through." Haymitch snorts.

"Thank you." Finnick snickers. "So, how are we doing?"

"For lovers, these two are awkward as all get out." Haymitch sighs, "Just look at them."

Peeta pushes some hair out of her eyes sweetly saying. "Any problem that you're having… I'm here for you. Okay?"

"Adorable." Finnick comments.

"Speaking of, where's scrappy?"

"Who?"

"Are you talking about me again?" Johanna lingers in the doorway, "I'm flattered."

"Speak of the devil." Haymitch sighs taking his eyes off the screen. "Any word?"

"None since the last time I talked to you." Their eyes meet and he can tell she's being honest. The rebel forces usually use Johanna as a vessel for communication to the other victors, mostly because anything she says sounds sarcastic and joking. But also because she's not a Capitol favorite, unlike Finnick. She has the ability to seem inconspicuous while also hiding in plain sight. They call it a gift, she calls it bullshit. "I told you the views for today would be high though. Look, the past three days have been record breaking."

She pulls up her holopad to show the men what she means, "Look at that spike yesterday, I'm sure every desperate house wife with cable tuned in. Then called up her best friend so they could watch it together."

"Women." Haymitch rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure that men around Panem are comparing dick sizes to Peeta Mellark as we speak." Finnick chortled.

"How does it feel?" Johanna asks.

"What do you mean?"

"To be dethroned?"

"I'm not dethroned." He says this bitterly, "I'm still available, he isn't."

"Yeah, but I'm sure you're going to get a lot of requests to have women moan, 'Oh Peeta your breadstick is so big' right in your ear." She giggles wickedly.

"Whoa-okay!" Haymitch says suddenly.

"That wasn't too bad, pretty tame for Jo-"

"No, idiot!" He sharply turns Finnick's head to the screen where Peeta is knelt in front of Katniss.

"Damn he learns quick." Finnick comments.

"Aw yes! More porn!" Johanna cackles again.

"Watch it, those are my kids we're talking about." Haymitch growls defensively.

"Didn't you have an interview today with Caesar talking about how it's to be expected they test their boundaries? What were your exact words? 'Of course they're trying something new, they're in love, they're alone, they're away from their families. They have this young love and they're merely curious.'"

"Exactly, ergo, not porn." Haymitch scolds her.

"If they keep this up they could do porn." Finnick says observing the two of them as Katniss rips Peeta's head back up to her. "Jo, you've seen my dick right?"

"Right, unless you want me to forget about it again, in which case no I wasn't even aware you had a penis." She sighs. "Why?"

"Is mine bigger than his or the same length?"

"I mean, the TV may be lying but I think he might have you beat." She slaps his shoulder in what must have been thought to be a comfort.

"Haymitch is my dick bigger?"

"I have never, and have no desire to, see your penis Odair, keep it where it is." Haymitch shields his eyes just in case.

"Don't be so glum, Finn, it's still a big dick, just not the biggest." Johanna attempts to comfort him.

"And she's mounted." Finnick covers his mouth, studying their form. "The first time I did that-"

"I don't want to know." Haymitch scolds him harshly.

"Hey, I'm just saying they've come a long way in three days." He sighs, "The fact that they've done this three times in a cave speaks volumes to their dedication."

"They're horny teenagers, it speaks volumes to how powerful hormones can be." Johanna says.

"Genitals have a mind of their own, and it can be pretty powerful."

"Not as powerful as that orgasm, look at her shaking like a puppy." She laughs.

"I will smack you." Haymitch says, "So stop talking."

"It's not like I'm wrong." She groans. The three of them fall into a silence watching the couple finish. The two of them breathing heavily, naked and content.

"I think she means it." Haymitch says suddenly, "Whether she knows it or not. She means it."

"Agreed." Finnick nods unconsciously.

"If she didn't before, she does now. Sex releases that hormone that basically attracts you to that person no matter what. So there's that." Johanna says brightly.

"Way to kill the mood, Jo." Finnick shoves her playfully.

"Absolutely." Katniss laughs, "And they say Finnick Odair was crafted by a god… They haven't they seen you?"

"Hey!" Finnick says defensively, "Jo-"

"Honey I just watch him pleasure his woman first, he is the most attractive man I have ever seen." Johanna licks her lips greedily.

"I pleasure lots of women." Finnick blushes. Johanna gives him a teasingly pitiful look as Peeta responds.

"Have they seen you?"

"Sure have." Finnick scoffs bitterly.

"Well, considering I'm a woman I do have that over him. But I'm sure he could make arrangements."

"Please don't give them any ideas!" Finnick pleads.

"Imagine Finnick as a woman." Johanna cackles.

"Please don't subject me to that image." Haymitch groans rubbing his face.

"You would have a huge rack." Johanna says pantomiming how big they'd be.

"And now I'll never unsee it. Thanks."

"But I would be hot, right?" Finnick asks her.

"Unfairly so." Johanna pats his back.

"Okay good."

The two teens settle into their sleeping bag, and quickly banter before realizing that their whole district just saw them do that.

Johanna claps her hands a few times as the shock settles between the two.

"For such smart kids, they're so dumb." Haymitch sighs frustrated.

"Haymitch." The two of them say together in aghast horror.

Johanna and Finnick bust out laughing, "Oh Haymitch, this is perfect!" Johanna cackles.

"They think you watching them have sex is the end of the world!" Finnick roars with laughter.

"I hate all four of you." Haymitch rubs his temple.

"This is the best!" Johanna wipes her eyes of tears, "Happy Hunger Games indeed."

Haymitch sits in frustration as the two laugh themselves out. He cannot wait for these Games to be over.


	4. Chapter 4

**Someone remind me why I'm pre-med.**

Mandatory viewing for District Twelve begins at seven o'clock sharp, no exceptions. In the middle of town square rows of chairs are set up, though not everyone gets a chair, mostly people sit on the ground trying desperately to hide away from the carnage. The families of the remaining tributes have front row seats to the show, all in one line staring up at the large portable screen.

People start flooding in around six fifteen, a rerun of Caesar's interview with Haymitch plays as almost a preshow exhibition. Nobody even listens to it as they flood the area. Peacekeepers line up around the square while others handle check ins to make sure everyone is accounted for. The Everdeens arrive before the Mellarks, as they have every day the past two weeks.

Mrs. Everdeen always sits next to Mr. Mellark, the two of them sharing brief glances at their children's romance. Prim sits on her other side, watching intently, a huge hope in her heart that her big sister will be alright. Beside her are four open seats, for the Hawthornes who have been decided to be Katniss's cousins. Rory sits next to Prim, he holds her hand and squeezes it firmly whenever she seems frightened. Beside him is Hazelle trying to keep Vick from seeing the worst of the games. On the end is Gale, usually with Posy asleep on his lap by the time the viewing is over, though she plays with the other children who are too young to understand the severity of the games.

The Hawthornes are quick to arrive, leaving the Mellarks last. Mr. Mellark beside Mrs. Everdeen, Mrs. Mellark beside him, always stoic, always watching intently. She only changed her expression once, she cried when she was certain her son was going to die. Beside her sits her second son, Rye; he doesn't watch much, he tries to avert his gaze for the most part, unable to bear the sight of the games. Beside him sits the oldest Mellark son Massa, he watches silently his sorrow evident in his posture. His wife sits next to him, Lidianna tries to comfort her husband, soft hushing in his ear, dragging his hand along her round stomach. Their unborn child never kicks during the viewing, as if they know it is not the time to make a fuss.

Panem's anthem blares out of the speakers as the camera pans over the arena. As the intro ends the screen shows Katniss and Peeta sitting across from one another.

Peeta's speaking kindly to her, "Any problem that you're having… I'm here for you. Okay?"

Gale feels a sort of anger brewing in his heart, he wishes that this bread boy would get away from his Catnip. He wishes he were the one with her, maybe he could protect her. Peeta can't protect her from anything.

Prim is already gripping Rory's hand, while her mother and Peeta's father share a knowing glance. Rye slumps in his seat trying to focus on the top of the screen, maybe he can avoid this torture. Massa clings to his wife's hand trying to ignore the guilt in his heart. His little brother, forced into the Games with the love of his life. There was no humanity left in Panem, he assumed.

"I just keep thinking… And I thought that doing what we've done was supposed to satisfy me."

The whole district perks up with curiosity at her words. Their thoughts wander to the stolen kisses that soon turned into sweet longing ones. The two lovers had truly captured the hearts of Twelve, mostly because they came from two different worlds, but were loved by all. The girl with the courage to hunt and fight for her family for the seam as a whole, and the boy whose kindness knows no bounds.

The district feels lucky in general, their tributes only had one true kill together. While Katniss could be attributed to Glimmer's death there is a silent consensus that she didn't mean for the girl to die. Their tributes have clean hands, and it terrifies them what might happen to these kids.

The audio cuts out, which is nothing new, the connection between Twelve and the Capitol is unreliable at best. But the film crews quickly remedy the situation.

"Don't say that." Peeta says quickly, his voice high and nervous. The crowd is the most intrigued they've ever been during a viewing. Their eyes wandering between each other, wondering what the tributes are talking about.

"Peeta?" Prim sees her sister look at Peeta in a new way, tender and almost adoring. She feels a bubble of joy in her stomach, her sister is at the very least, finding happiness in this situation. She sends a quick smile at Rory.

Gale notices the difference too, and he feels rage fill him up. Watching her like that… It's unimaginable pain. Mrs. Everdeen nudges Mr. Mellark playfully, the two of them will have to discuss wedding dates at some point. Massa shrugs off his upset to watch, hopefully this calm will remain. Rye still avoids the screen entirely.

"I do want you, I've always wanted you."

"So…?"

"So." Peeta's laugh hangs in the air like an empty promise. "We have some time before this rain lets up."

Prim remains joyous at her sister's seeming happiness, while Gale instantly becomes furious. He wouldn't dare touch her… Would he? Mr. Mellark feels a slight shock, surely his son, his good gentle boy wouldn't even think of… in the middle of a death match?

Mrs. Everdeen hopes that whatever his intentions are, they are good. And not what she thinks they are. Mrs. Mellark purses her lips, there was no way he would just…

Rye and Massa briefly glance at each other; they knew their little brother well. They remember the look on his face when they handed down their first porn magazine smuggled in by one of their friends. They gave him the masturbation talk; to only do it in the shower or at night when the risk of being walked in on was much lower.

Peeta had never been one to mess around, always the perfect mix of Massa and Rye. Practical but not ever too serious, but when it came to girls he never toyed with their hearts. So would the boy, who had admitted to being afraid of the Slag Heap at fifteen years old, really do all of the things he promised he'd wait until marriage to do?

"You really want to?" She asks with a broad grin.

"I really want you." He says kissing her gently.

"Come on then."

The district wearily passes glances to their neighbor trying to piece together what they mean. To most, it's obvious but to others they have to see Katniss get shoved into the cave wall to get the picture. This is really happening; their tributes are going to do what no tributes had ever done before… Well at least, never done on camera before.

Hazelle immediately covers both Vick and Rory's eyes with one hand each.

"Mama!" Rory complains.

"Hush up and close your eyes, do you hear me!?" She scolds him pulling Vick onto her lap to shield him away from the screen. Gale's eyes boar into the screen, anger coursing through his veins, he vows to kill that baker boy for forcing himself on Katniss.

"Prim close your eyes, Posey sweetheart come here." Mrs. Everdeen calls out to the little girl whose friends have all returned to their parents, likely to be shielded away from what was to come.

Prim pouts, and puts up a confused argument. "Why mama, they're just-"

"Primrose Everdeen you close your eyes and stop listening this instant do you hear me?" She scolds her daughter in a way that even she doesn't recognize. Prim obeys her mother, turning all the way around she speaks to Rory, who followed her example under his mother's harsh gaze.

"So in history class…"

"Mrs. Everdeen what's Katniss doing?" Posy asks her. Suddenly at a loss for words, Mr. Mellark answers for her.

"You know how you and your friends were just playing games sweetheart?"

"Yeah." She nods.

"Well, Katniss and Peeta are going to play a game together, but it's a private game, so we shouldn't watch them. Okay?"

"Okay." Posy buries her face in Mrs. Everdeen's chest. Mouthing a quick thank you, she starts to smooth down the young girl's hair.

Mrs. Mellark turns to her older two sons, "Do you two encourage this kind of behavior!?"

"Mom, no. Ew no way!" Rye shudders.

"I know that he's dumb but he's not this dumb! Don't lie to me, did you corrupt your baby brother!?"

"Of course we didn't!" Massa says, his eyes glued to the screen, like watching old war films where it's impossible to look away.

Rye mutters an almost inaudible, "Trust me we tried, didn't work."

The district watches in a shocked kind of horror as the couple gropes hungrily at one another. Children with their eyes and ears covered. Prim and Rory sat opposite the screen chatting loudly and animatedly about school. The whole thing is just absolutely ridiculous.

The only voice above a whisper is Mrs. Mellark's, her voice bellows out at her two sons. "You got your wife pregnant you must have told him something! Peeta would never do this on his own! He's a stupid boy, but he's a good boy nonetheless!"

"Mom, I swear we didn't tell him to boink Katniss." Massa says calmly.

"At least not in the arena." Rye mutters.

"What was that!?"

"Nothing mother!"

Peeta gets down level with her hips, and the whole district sits in anticipating horror. Well, not the whole district, the Peacekeepers have taken to making bets, who's going to cum first, which of them is going to get off to this later. Everyone else sits in aghast shock, covering a little one from the screen, mouth hung open in horror as Peeta disrobes Katniss.

Hazelle's face is red with rage and embarrassment; she wants to shout at the hoard of viewers to look away. To give them their moment, but even she can't look away from the screen. Gale listens to his heart beat fast in his chest, he's never seen Katniss in such a state, never seen the skin of her stomach. For some reason seeing the skin of her thighs and stomach make him feel perverted, like he should look away. However, he can't bring himself to, his absolute fury at the Mellark boy winning out.

Prim and Rory continue their loud talk though they grow curious at the sounds coming from the audio system… Mrs. Everdeen grips Posy to her chest worriedly watching her child be touched by a young man... No, Peeta is still a boy, and Katniss a girl. These two are children exploring something new and terrifying. Something that should be personal and intimate shared by the entire world. She hates every bit about it.

Mr. Mellark has hidden his face in his hands, believing if he doesn't watch the screen nothing is happening. His son is not having sex with Katniss Everdeen.

"How does he even know what sex is!? Which of you told him!? I know it was one of you!" Mrs. Mellark screeches at her boys who are watching in an uncomfortable curiosity at the screen.

"He's sixteen of course he knows what sex is woman!" Rye says in an awkward chuckle.

"Don't you dare speak to me that way! Tell me how my youngest boy, the kindest, gentlest soul on the planet learned how to do this!"

One wrongful glance at the screen and she sees Peeta slip Katniss's under garments off, she turns back immediately to scold the boys. The district gasps collectively, their eyes glued to the screen against their will. The scene is beautifully set, almost like it's choreographed, her fingers twisted up in his hair as his mouth explores parts of her Twelve never wanted to see. And Darius won twenty gold pieces.

Gale watches in disgust as Peeta's mouth takes up all of Katniss. She moans his name in a way the infuriates him, there's no way that Mellark is getting away with this. He's going to kill him, if Cato doesn't get to him first. The camera pans up to her face, a look of absolute pleasure possesses her features. Gale tries to tell himself that this can't be real, that she's just pretending, there's no way that his Catnip would give herself over so easily.

Suddenly, she rips his head away from her and kisses him with a surprising amount of force. "I need you in me. Now." She demands in such a low harsh voice the district almost mistakes her words as angry.

Gale grits his teeth the waves of anger now a steady ocean, full of pure rage he stares down the screen wondering when their stupid hour is up and they can all go home.

"GALE HAWTHORNE WHAT IS THAT!?" His mother screams at him. When he looks down he sees his pants tented, and only just now realizes that this whole time he's been turned on, despite his best efforts. But never in his whole life has he been so ashamed. He'd always found Katniss attractive, always, and watching her like that… Oops.

"Mama what's wrong with Gale?" Vick asks from Hazelle's chest.

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT!" She screams, so furious she could beat her son into a still living pulp.

Gale crosses his legs trying to calm himself down, he cannot believe he just got a boner in public because of Katniss fucking Everdeen. Who is supposed to be his 'cousin', talk about awkward.

"Sorry mama." He mutters through ground teeth.

Prim suddenly gets worried by the sounds she's hearing. "Mama-"

"Stay turned around, Primrose, or so help me-"

"I think that I'm really going to like our new teacher!"

Luckily Posy has fallen asleep on Mrs. Everdeen's lap, she has taken to rubbing the little girl's back whispering soft kind words. She recalls when her own daughter was in this position and not in the one on the screen…

"Oh, he's a Mellark alright." Lidianna chuckles as Peeta's pants come off.

Massa looks at her in utter shock, "Darling, what are you saying?!"

"I'm saying it must run in the family." She chuckles.

"But I'm bigger than him right?" When she shrugs in response, he looks at Rye desperately. "Does Peeta have a bigger dick than me?"

"I don't know man, I just hope he's not bigger than me; my reputation would be ruined." Rye looks at the screen intently now. "I feel like I'm that big, but also this is a big screen-"

"Both of you stop watching this instant!" Mr. Mellark is still hiding in his hands as his wife berates their sons. "That is your little brother you will not watch him do this! And what reputation!?"

"Mom we know what sex is." Rye snorts avoiding the question.

"And how would you know that Rye!?"

"I'm nineteen!"

"And!? I don't know if I'll ever let you leave the house again! And you, Massa stop laughing and stop watching this instant!" She turns to her husband, "Tell them to stop watching this!"

"Boys listen to your mother!" Mr. Mellark doesn't look up as he says the words. His ears already being assaulted by his youngest son touching a girl in ways that he himself hadn't touched his own wife in years.

"See! Even your father has the common decency to not watch this! Now cover your eyes!" Mrs. Mellark has avoided looking at the screen and she expects her sons to have enough respect for their brother to turn away. As stupid as he could be, Peeta is and always will be her son, and she'll be damned if her own two sons were to watch him do this.

"I really think I'm bigger than him though." Rye says looking at Massa, "I mean there's no way he's that much bigger than us right?"

"I said you two stop this!"

On the other side of the row Hazelle is just near bursting with outrage at her oldest son.

"I cannot believe how little respect you have for her, she is your best friend and you are looking at her like she is a piece of meat! Don't pretend like you can't hear me young man! You turn away from the screen right now, don't make me cover your eyes like I did to Rory! Are you even listening to me!?"

Gale isn't listening to her, all he can hear is the sound of sex and the Capitol song layered over it to make the whole thing even more of an ordeal. He should be doing that, touching her that way, making her cum, her legs should be around his torso. Hazelle stands up, Vick still wrapped around her chest, his face deep in her breast. She wastes no time in backhanding her son so hard the whole district hears the contact of her rough hand meeting his cheek. Suddenly all eyes are on her.

"Ow!" Gale exclaims at the shock of being hit, his skin instantly burning red.

"Stop watching right this minute!" She growls, her eyes bright with fire. Gale feels like a little boy having disobeyed his mother one too many times. Hazelle has never hit him before, and it is enough of a shock to release the tension in his pants. He turns from the screen and holds his face in his hands. She sits down beside him. "She is your best friend. You be sure to keep it that way."

Her words sting as his heart become sore, he knows what she means, of course he does. His mother is a strong smart woman, she somehow always knows what to do and how to do it. She had always told him that Katniss would never marry him. Sure she didn't envision her getting off with some boy in the middle of The Hunger Games, (even she wasn't that good.) but she'd always known in her heart of hearts that Katniss and Gale were not meant to be.

By now the couple is cleaning up and settling in for the night, much to the relief of the entire district. The children are allowed to watch again, the Peacekeepers receiving their winnings. Without warning Katniss shoots up in her sleeping bag, the district wonders if one of the other tributes has found them.

"Oh no." She says frantically, "Oh no."

"What's wrong? What is it?" Peeta asks, his arm immediately around her waist.

She looks at him with wild uneasy eyes. "More than just the Capitol saw us."

Peeta's shock is immediate, his eyes large and shocked. "The Capitol just watched…"

"No, Peeta, not just the Capitol. District Twelve."

The whole district sinks in their seats, as if to hide away from the tributes they just watched corrupt each other. The most intimate thing in the world, broadcasted live for everyone to see. There is nothing more humiliating to them.

"Our parents!" Peeta gasps, the whole district watches his face suddenly burn scarlet. Mrs. Mellark looks at her other two sons with an absolute ferocity in her gaze.

"My mother just watched us… my baby sister!"

"What did we watch exactly?" Prim asks naïvely.

"Don't ask." Her mother says with a heavy sigh pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Oh my… my brothers, my brothers just watched that." Peeta sputters out the words with an almost disgust.

Rye and Massa look away from the screen trying to act as though they saw nothing. Mrs. Mellark is furious with her two children.

"All of our friends." Gale feels that statement right in his heart the utter mindlessness she says it with. Like she's ashamed… She's not wrong to be ashamed, but it still hurts that she seems to have wanted this kept away from him. A secret of sorts, and she is horrible with secrets.

"Effie…" Peeta says in a spaced out voice.

"Haymitch." They say together, this gets the whole district laughing. These poor children just had the whole world watch them have sex and they're worried about having subjected the town drunk to watching their wild sexcapade. It'd be adorable, if it wasn't a totally uncomfortable situation.

The rest of the viewing is boring compared to that, but the district is grateful for the change of pace. They are allowed to leave for the night, and most of them scurry away hoping their children don't ask too many questions.

Mrs. Mellark stands to face her sons, "You will not talk to him about this if he comes home, and I will repeat to get this stuck in your heads. Neither one of you will comment, tease, or in any way discuss what just happened. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am." The boys say in unison before walking off with their tails between their legs. Lidianna makes a rude comment about how Massa better treat her half as good as Peeta treated his woman when they get home. This does not improve the situation.

Mrs. Everdeen stands to apologize to Mr. Mellark. "I-"

"We're not going to talk about it." Mrs. Mellark steps in, "For their sakes and our own, I think it would be best if we let this go."

"We'll have to address it at some point." She says adjusting Posy in her arms.

"Not tonight, please." Mrs. Everdeen has never seen Mrs. Mellark so frail looking. As the other woman walks away, Mrs. Everdeen can't help but think she looks broken.

"Forgive her." Mr. Mellark stands up, "She's been affected by this more than anyone. You remember when her sister was reaped."

"I could never forget." Mrs. Everdeen says softly remembering the shattered look she'd seen worn by a younger Mrs. Mellark, when she was just a gentle town girl, new to marriage and an even newer mother to two sons. Her young sister was taken from her by the games. After that, she was never the same, tried desperately to leave the past in the past, and when she had Peeta she realized she may never be able to do so.

"Get this little one to bed, won't you? Come by the bakery in the morning, I feel as though we need to talk."

"Of course." She nods allowing him to join his family. Mrs. Everdeen is ready to hand Posy off to her mother, but Hazelle is busy scolding Gale. She takes the liberty of bringing the children back home, tucking the three young ones into bed, she and Prim wait for the other Hawthornes to return.

"Mama, why won't you tell me what they were doing?" Prim asks in a soft voice.

"I'll tell you tomorrow, darling. I promise, now is not the time nor the place."

Prim nods slightly at her mother as Gale walks into the house, his cheeks on fire.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Everdeen. I really am." He wears a face of guilty shame, his eyes unable to meet hers. He's a small child in this moment, not a hardened young man much larger than herself.

"Don't be, there's nothing to be sorry for. At least, not to me anyway."

"Thank you for bringing the kids home." Hazelle sighs, she looks tired and worn.

Mrs. Everdeen hugs her briefly, "Anytime." Before she and her daughter head home for the night. Prim asks to sleep beside her mother and she can't refuse her. Falling asleep that night, Mrs. Everdeen thinks of her oldest. Katniss is willing to do anything to save Prim, looking down at her sweet little girl, she understands why. The only thing she doesn't understand is why her oldest won't save herself.

* * *

President Snow watches the whole scene with none other than Seneca Crane. A devilish grin absorbing his whole face as the couple falls asleep for the night.

"Bravo, Seneca, bravo." He chuckles looking at the Gamemaker with an icy gaze.

"Thank you sir." He bows his head.

"I think we'll be able to make quite the profit off of this. And it's all thanks to your persistence. Tomorrow will be a glorious day indeed." He chuckles drinking a glass of wine. "Now go, try to keep this up."

"Yes sir." He turns and takes his leave.

President Snow calls to his assistant, "Make sure that District Twelve's mentor is free early tomorrow evening. I have a matter we must discuss." Turning back towards the screen he let a wicked snort escape his lips. "Miss. Everdeen, you might just make it out with your life… And just maybe a little bit more. We'll see, Girl on Fire"


End file.
